There has been an air conditioner having a discharge device provided between a suction port and a heat exchanger (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The discharge device charges microparticles in the air.
There has been an air conditioner having an electric dust collector provided between a suction port and a heat exchanger (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 2 and 4). The electric dust collector is also referred to as an air cleaner. The electric dust collector charges microparticles in the air, and then, collects the microparticles by an electrostatic force.